


Revenge

by isnt_that_wizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apples, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Will doesnt know whats happening, joking torment, nico thinks hes hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: Will Solace is being tormented. Not by people or by monsters, however. He is being tormented by fruit. And he doesn't know why. Really, he should have suspected the culprit.





	Revenge

   The torment began at breakfast, though Will hadn't fully realized at the time. He supposed he should have seen a stunt like this coming from his childish, "Ghost King" of a boyfriend when he finally released Nico of the infirmary. After pushing himself too hard in a game of Capture the Flag, Nico had collapsed, so Will kept him three days in the infirmary as he usually did when Nico passed out. His boyfriend spent the 72 hours complaining and grumbling, and glaring. 

   Before breakfast the day after he was released, Will had warned him that if Nico was found compromising his recently improved health by testing his limits again, Will would put him right back in the sick bed. 

   All in all, yeah, he really should have expected this. 

   At dinner, Mr D and Chiron had given up in the attempt to argue Nico's "doctor's note" on the condition that they sit apart for the less formal breakfast and lunch. As Will sat at the Apollo Cabin's table with Kayla and Austin for breakfast, he was in the middle of a sentence when something smacked the back of his head. 

   "Ow!" Will called, turning to see what had happened. He first looked down, bending to pick up what it was that had hit him. 

   "Will? In that an apple?" Kayla asked, intrigued by her brother's outburst. 

   Sure enough, in Will's hand he held a now slightly bruised green apple. He looked to see who had thrown it. Behind him sat the Hermes table, a group of kids always dead tired in the mornings, the Aphrodite cabin, whose members spent so much time getting ready in the morning that most didn't show for breakfast, the Hades table, whose sole member was Nico di Angelo, and a few others. No one was even giving much glance to the Apollo kids, either enthralled in conversations, coffee, or in some cases like Nico, a book. He had no clue who had hit him. Will's siblings seemed to be hiding smiles, amused, but when asked, none had seen who'd thrown the apple. 

   Will though of blaming the Ares kids, who were always rowdy, or the Stoll brothers, lovers of jokes and pranks, but by the time breakfast was done, he had forgotten the incident. At least, he had until his second activity of the day. 

   Everyone knew that their counselor was not the best archer in the Apollo cabin, having inherited his father's gift of medicine above all else, but Will was good enough to be teaching a beginner's course to a set of new, young half-bloods. He had an arrow notched and aimed, ready to show the campers had to shoot. As he was about the fire at the target, something hit where the tip of the arrow met the bow. Out of shock, Will gave a yelp, releasing his arrow. Having been knocked off course, the arrow went flying away. Unfortunately, that flying caused it to pierce the ground right in front of where a group a of Ares campers were walking. Having seen it first, Clarisse put out an arm to stop the rest. 

   Having realized what happened, Will was suddenly showered with yells and curses on one side, and the giggles of the young demigods on the other. 

  "Sorry!" Will called out to the Ares kids before turning to see what had struck his bow. On the ground, now covered in dirt, sat a dark red apple. 

  "What the. . ." Will mumbled as he bent to pick it up. He looked around for who had thrown it, but much like breakfast, there was no one. He muttered a curse in ancient Greek before turning back to his lesson. If he used the apple for target practice, well, no one said anything, save a few giggles from the youngest of the group. 

   At lunch, when he arrived at the table spot he had "claimed" as his usual, he found a large plate filled with green, red, yellow, and every other color of apple sitting on the table. 

  "Who did this?" Will tiredly demanded of his sibling who had already been seated when he'd arrived. Most simply shrugged, but a young girl who had started at camp just two weeks ago said, "They were here when we got here. We didn't know what to do, so we just left them."

   Will sat down with a sigh, passing out the apples to his siblings as they enjoyed their lunch. As Will continued his daily schedule, apples became a constant. 

   Apollo's cabin failed afternoon's daily inspection when Annabeth found apples rolling around on the ground, gathered mostly around Will's bunk. When Will arrived for his daily shift at the infirmary, he found a brand new, fully grown apple tree. From the tree he knew that his tormentor was either a child of Demeter or had convinced one to help in their pranks. In his medicine drawer, wrapped in rolls of gauze, in the fridge next to ambrosia and nectar, everywhere came with more apples. 

   Will didn't know whether he should be annoyed or fully impressed with whoever kept sending these apples his way, but he was ready for dinner, when he would have all the campers in one spot to pick out who it was. Even without the apples mystery, Will was excited for dinner. Lately he had Nico had been on opposite schedules, and dinner and the campfire were the best opportunities for him to see his boyfriend. As the dinner sound rang through camp, Will knew that unlike usual, he would have to go to dinner alone. He couldn't meet up with Nico before hand today; while Will was in the infirmary, Nico was off doing something on the other side of camp with Percy and Jason. 

   Will arrived to dinner before Nico, and as he made to save his boyfriend the seat next to him, he caught glimpse of a dark dressed, olive skinned boy sitting down across the table, three people down. As Nico sat, Will gave Nico a confused look, which was returned with a small smile. Will knew his boyfriend too well, though, and caught the sly undertones, as if Nico knew something that Will did not. The son of Hades more often than not acted mysteriously, so Will brushed it off in his confusion. 

   "Hey, Nico," Will greeted, "what are you doing over there?"

   "Oh, Austin asked if I would sit by him today." 

   Austin opened his mouth as if he meant to deny it, but before his confused face could say anything, he grunted as he had just been hit.

   "Oh, um, yeah. . . I, uh, I wanted to sit by Nico to, you know, talk strategy for Capture the Flag on Friday. Yeah, that's it. Capture the Flag."

   Will nodded, suspicious, but Nico kept a straight face before turning to engage Austin is conversation. Whatever Nico said caused Austin to burst out in a laugh, but before Will could do anything, the meal had officially begun. Will made his offering to his father, and as he sat back down, the small girl from lunch, Alicia, pulled him into conversation. As they talked, Will felt something hard make contact with his shoulder. As he looked into his lap, where the yellow fruit had ruled, another hit him in the chest. Will looked up just in time for another to smack him in the neck. 

   "Hey!" Will said to hysteric Austin and smug looking Nico. "What the Hades, guys?!" 

   Austin just kept laughing as Nico reached into what seemed to be a bag at his feet and came away with a red apple in his hand. Nico tossed it at his boyfriend, who had finally gathered enough common sense to block the apples with his arms. 

   "Nico, what are you doing?" Will yelped.

   "Revenge," Nico stated in the driest tone Will had ever heard him muster. 

   "What for?" Will demanded, dodging another one.

   More of his siblings were now laughing at him, some picking up the dodged fruit to eat. 

   "For keeping me in that awful white medicine cabinet and then threatening me with more," Nico replied, as if it was the most obvious statement he could be making. 

   They'd begun to gather attention from other tables, and Will could spot Percy, Jason, Leo, and Piper having gathered by the fire to watch and laugh at the scene. 

   "Why-" and apple to the shoulder, "are you throwing-" apple to the chest, half blocked by his arm, "apples at me?!"

   Nico smiled at his sunshine boyfriend. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

   "Nico, I'm your boyfriend, not just your doctor- stop throwing apples at me!" 

   Will was more desperate to stop being pummeled with fruit than he was angry. Nico smiled, smug and amused with himself, but he stopped throwing apples. He stood, walked the other side of the table, and Kayla moved down so Nico could plop down next to Will. 

   "That was you all day?  _All day?_ " Will asked, staring in shock at Nico.

   "Of course it was me all day." 

   Looking back, Will supposed that it was fairly obvious. At breakfast, Nico's smirk as he stared at the book but failed to read a single work, Nico, Jason, and Percy laughing together in the distance as Will looked around after the bow incident, a strange shadow on the apple tree. . .

   "You're a child," Will said, with no real venom behind the words. He knew how much Nico truly hated being in the infirmary. 

   "Stop confining me to a hospital bed," Nico replied with a shrug. 

   "You collapsed, Nico. I was worried about you!" 

   Nico rolled his eyes in response, which Will had learned to be Nico's solution whenever he couldn't come up with a good answer or response. 

   "I'm your boyfriend, too. Don't I get to be that before your doctor so you don't throw apples at me? I was worried as both, not just a doctor." 

   Nico looked down to Will's hand having rested on his knee. He took it in his own, twining their fingers together. 

   "Yeah, well, today I'm mad at Doctor Will." 

   Will could hear a teasing undertone in his voice, so decided to use his own back.

   "See, now I'm out all day thinking 'Gee, I really do miss my boyfriend' and where are you? Tormenting me with apples. . ." Will let out a dramatic sigh, rolling his head onto Nico's shoulder. Nico snorted, shoving Will upright again. 

   "Come on, I'll make it up to Boyfriend Will at the campfire." 

   Will let go of Nico's hand with a smile, standing to follow the demigods already filing out of the pavilion. As he began walking off, a dull thud was heard as something bumped him in the back. Will turned to where Nico still  sat and matches his grin. 

   "Hey, I said stop!" Will said, waving his finger as a disapproving mother might.

   Nico stood to walk to meet Will. He went up on his toes, kissing Will's cheek. 

   "I'm sorry."

   "No, you're not."

   "Yeah, you're right. I'm not."

   Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist and the began walking towards the campfire.

   "Just so you know, Doctor or Boyfriend, all the apples in the world couldn't keep me away from you." 

   Nico just tucked himself in closer to Will's side. 


End file.
